Gaara's Angel
by Marcella Jole' Mercilee
Summary: Gaara is found half dead in the forest and is forced to live the summer with a girl that despises him. Can she learn to love him? GaaraxHinata Tentenx?
1. Hatred

**Gaara's Angel**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Naruto had luckily decided to take a walk today. He was the first to hear Gaara yell. He heard it when he was going by the forest. "AHHHHHHHHHHH HELP HEL-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'M COMING DON'T WORRY!" He was panicking himself and didn't know what to do.

"HELP NARUTO, FOR BLOODY'S SAKES HELP!" Naruto decided to find Gaara and help as he said he would. But just as he was about to run into the woods, Temari ran up to him and said, "I heard Gaara yelling for help. He hasn't yelled like that for a long time." She raced into the forest followed closely by Naruto.

When they found Gaara he was in a clearing. They thought maybe he had hurt himself falling over or something but they saw the blood gushing from his shoulders. There was a kunai shoved deeply into his shoulder. "Gaara!" Temari shouted as she rushed up to him.

Naruto didn't know what to do so he just stared at his friend with wide eyes. "Well don't just stand there help me!" While Naruto and Temari tried to get him up, Gaara emitted a low groan.

"Gaara, what happened?" The reply was a small moan. They half-carried half-dragged Gaara out of the clearing where they started the long journey back to Sakura's house, where hopefully she would have her medical kit.

Unnoticed by all, Tenten slunk from the trees, having seen exactly what happened to Gaara, and told nobody of it. Kept her mouth closed when she heard that the legendary Gaara was attacked and only gave a slight smirk when they asked who it was. No one would ever know who actually attacked Gaara, she was confident of that. Oh, He would be happy. He would be extremely happy. And if He kept his promise, they would both be greatly rewarded.

&

When Gaara awoke, his eyelids felt extremely heavy and he couldn't open them. He heard voices around him, talking about different things.

"I heard that Lee was found dead in the forest today."

"Yeah, I heard that too. Sakura is so upset; she doesn't know what she's going to do. They were only married a couple months, and with the baby coming."

"Well, maybe Sasuke will realize that he wronged her and come back."

"I doubt it."

Gaara heard a door open and footsteps clattering on the floor towards him. "How's Gaara doing?"

"Better than he was yesterday, good thing you found him, Naruto or he'd probably have bled to death." When Gaara had heard 'Naruto' he tried to open his eyes, and failed. He tried again after they were done talking and partially succeeded. His eyes half open, he examined where he was. A great white room he recognized as the infirmary. Temari and Hinata were standing over him, and Naruto sitting at the foot of his bed.

"What- what happened?" Gaara attempted to sit up, but failed when Temari abruptly pushed him back down.

"We could ask you the same thing."

"I-I think that there were two people."

"That's a start." said Naruto. Gaara felt the darkness start to fall over him again, and his eyelids started to droop.

"Shut up." Temari said. Gaara leaned back on his pillow, and closed his eyes.

"W-well I know that one was trying to get my attention from the trees and then the other one rushed me from behind with a kunai. And I'm pretty sure that the one in the trees was a girl with buns on her head." Gaara said and once again fell into the comforting black of sleep.

Temari and Hinata let there eyes grow wide. "What is it?" Naruto said.

"We have known a girl with buns long enough to now that- that… oh I can't say it!" Hinata cried out.

And Temari said with a dark face, "It was Tenten."

Narutos eyes grew wide and he said, "But-but I was dating Tenten!! And then she-well- she disappeared."

"Or that was what she wanted us to think," said Temari, still dark faced.

All of a sudden Kakashi walked into the room, his one visible eye downcast and solemn. "What is it Kakashi?"

"They just found lady Tsunade dead in the forest." Kakashi said in a broken voice. He bowed his head, and they watched in astonishment as the sobs rippled over Kakashi's body. Naruto stood and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tsunade had been Kakashi's fiancé.

"Why? Why are these people killing others? What did we do?" Hinata sat down on the bed, and felt Gaara stir. She never liked him. He was always just trying to draw attention to himself with all his insomnia and sand barriers. He thought that he was all that. Well, she didn't.

"Hinata, I'm sorry to tell you this, but because there's no where else that's safe, Gaara will have to live with you at the Hyuuga mansion." Hinata stared in horror at Temari. Temari and her had always been extremely good friends, and Temari understood that she couldn't change her mind about Gaara. "I don't trust him anywhere else than with my best friend. Please, Hina. For me?"

Well, when she put it that way…

&

When Gaara awoke he felt much better. He opened his eyes and surveyed the area. He was in an unfamiliar room. He sat up and looked around. He figured he was supposed to be here considering the lilies on his bedside table. Then he realized he was starving. He got up and looked at himself. He was still wearing his normal clothes, but something felt wrong. He felt very light, like he would float off at any moment. Then he realized why. His gourd was gone. He flew into a frenzy and started to look for it. He eventually found it in the closet. He felt relieved as the comforting weight settled onto his back.

He went over to open the door. Before he could touch the doorknob, the door swung open so that he could see Hinata. She looked at him and said, "I see your feeling better."

"Much better thanks," was Gaara's downcast reply. He knew that Hinata had never really liked him. She thought he was vain or something like that. He didn't really know her, so he couldn't make any judgments about her. Personally, he thought she was pretty, although a bit shy.

Gaara looked around and said, "How long was I out?"

Hinata glared at him and said "Well, when you woke up in the hospital it had been 3 days. And since then you've been asleep 4 more days."

"Wow that was a long time," Gaara muttered. "I mean an entire week?" He shook his head and smiled sheepishly. She pursed her lips together in obvious distaste. She shoved the bag she had in her hands at him and stalked out of the room. Gaara stared after her and wondered why she didn't like him.

He shrugged and peeked into the bag. Inside was a thermos and a juice box with no straw. He pulled out the thermos and opened it carefully. He looked inside and saw chicken noodle soup. One of his favorites. He smiled as he sat on the bed, sipping his soup. As he drank and gazed at his room, he decided to stay here for a while. He wanted to convince Hinata that he wasn't all that bad. He _would _convince Hinata that he wasn't bad, if it was the last thing he did.

**AN**-I hope you all enjoyed this! My little sister and I wrote this together. She absolutely adores the pairing GaaraxHinata. What can I say, I'm fond of it as well! R&R!


	2. A Death Reawakened

**AN-** YEAH! NEW CHAPTER!! Ok, sorry it took so long, I had a bit of trouble deciding what I should do next. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

As Gaara contemplated on how to drink his juice box without a straw, his mind started to wander. As he was wondering, he fell asleep…again. At first he just dreamt about things. Like a dead body in the forest. The body turned over. Oh no.

Gaara woke up sweating. "I have to save her!" he gasped out.

He swung his gourd on and started running down the hallway. He bumped into Neji at one point in time and said, "Where's Hinata? it's important!"

"I think she's downstairs. Why?"

"No time to explain, but I think her life's at stake!"

Neji's eyes grew wide "Hurry then!" he shouted to Gaara who was already halfway down the stairs. As he was running down the hallway, Hinata turned a corner, holding a tray of biscuits. Gaara ran into her and Hinata fell down while the biscuits fell on Gaara's head.

Hinata frowned at Gaara but chuckled a bit when she saw the biscuits on his head. Then she frowned again and said, "Great now I have to make more."

Gaara frowned too and said, puzzled "Wait, have you been making those all day?"

"Yes. Why do you want to know?" she said, curtly standing up.

"Were you by any chance going to go train at field 9 today?" asked Gaara anxiously.

Hinata looked at him as though he had just sprouted another head. "How did you know that?"

Gaara turned bright red and said, "Well… uh actually… umm uh…"

"Out with it." Hinata said, crossing her arms over her chest. Gaara looked down and put one hand behind his head nervously.

"Well you see I had a dream that you were dead in practice field 9 and…" Gaara trailed off into muttering so that Hinata could not hear him.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that last part." She frowned a bit to show that she still had to make more biscuits and he needed to say it. Now.

"And sometimes my dreams come true." He said just loud enough for her to hear him.

"Well that proves my theory. You're crazy. But just to make you happy, I won't go practicing today." She said frowning in distaste as she walked back into the kitchen, leaving a biscuit covered Gaara to his relief.

The next day at breakfast, Neji threw the paper at Gaara. As Gaara flipped through the pages he frowned and stopped. He looked up at Hinata who was obviously not happy to be sitting where she was. "Guess what." Gaara said

"Hmmm…you had another dream and this time, I turned into a purple polka dotted tiger with one sharingan eye," Hinata said sarcastically as she smirked at Gaara.

"They found Shino dead in the forest yesterday… at practice field 9." He didn't look up from his paper as he read the article. "'The body was examined and a kunai was found buried deep in the shoulder socket.'" He sighed and put the paper down. He buried his face in his hands and blinked away tears. Shino was one of two of his best friends, but he wasn't about to let Hinata see his sorrow.

Hinata's mouth dropped and she put a startled hand up to her mouth as she whispered, "Hanabi."

Gaara looked up with a quizzical look. "What's this got to do wi-" At that moment the doorbell rang, and Hanabi ran down the stairs enthusiastically.

"I got it! It's Shino! He's taking me for a romantic walk on the beach!" She giggled happily and ran toward the door. Gaara's eyes widened as he remembered the last conversation he had had with Shino.

_Flashback_

"_Dude! Guess what?" Shino's normally passive face was lit up by a huge grin as he cradled a small spider in the safety of his hands._

"_What?"_

"_I got a girlfriend!" _

"_No way! Who is it?"_

_He shook his head persistently. "No way, you gotta guess."_

"_Uuummm…Tenten?"_

"_Nope"_

"_Uh, Temari?"_

"_Ew, no offense, but no."_

"_Alright, alright, how about that Ino chick?"_

"_NO!"_

_Gaara guessed for the rest of the afternoon but was unable to figure out who it was. Finally, Shino said with a smile, "I guess you'll never know." And walked away with a wave, taking the small spider with him._

_End Flashback_

Gaara stared after the teenager with fear in his heart. Then, finally coming to his senses, jumped up and muttered, "Shit."

He ran after Hanabi, and tried to catch up with her, but was too late. A police officer was at the door, a small picture of Gaara, Shino, and their other best friend, the third musketeer, in Hanabi's hand. She was obviously dumbstruck, staring at the picture with wide eyes.

The police officer looked at the photo and then at Gaara and his mustache ruffled. "You must have heard, I'm assuming."

Gaara nodded silently, swallowing the lump that had just formed in the back of his throat. The police man nodded curtly turned on his heel and walked way. Hanabi stared at the picture for a while. A silent tear rolled down her cheek. Then the flood came. She was crying so hard she fell to the floor sobbing and covering her face with her hands. The photo fell silently to the ground as Gaara knelt down next to her and put his hand around her shoulder in order to comfort her. She managed to blubber out between sobs, "I want… to… see him… again."

Gaara said, "Not before you stop crying. Then we'll ask if we can see him."

When Hinata came in, she saw this scene and gave a small gasp. _Wow, I didn't think he would comfort her. And that's some pretty good stuff he's saying. Wait, what am I talking about! Those are _not_ very good things to be telling a girl who just lost the love of her life!_

About half an hour later, Hanabi stopped crying Gaara and Hinata walked her over to the police station. Hanabi separated the two, but Hinata was able to give sly glances at Gaara's grim yet comforting face, wondering what was wrong with him. The forgotten picture still lied in the main foyer of the Hyuuga household.

"May I help you?" a lady said sweetly at the desk in the lobby of the police office.

"Hello we want to see Shino's bod- Shino. We would like to see Shino," Gaara was afraid that if Hanabi tried to talk she might burst into tears again and he was careful not to say anything that might upset her.

"Oh." The receptionist said, obviously surprised. "Well I'm not sure you ca-."

"P-please ma'am I-I ju-just have to!" Hanabi said in a broken voice. She looked on the verge of tears. "Oh please, please ma'am I h-have t-to see h-him just-just…just o-one more t-time." She looked down, newly formed tears dripping down her face.

"Well umm… uh…I suppose so. Please come right this way" the receptionist said, a small look of fear on her face.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, they headed down a long hallway. They stopped at door number 45. The woman opened the door and ushered them in.

She closed the door behind her and they listened to her receding footsteps. Once all was quiet they looked around at the room. It was lightly lit and was painted a sky blue. The floors had black and white tiles. The only furniture was a white hospital bed in the middle of the room. Upon it laid the still, cold body of Gaara's best friend.

Hanabi knelt next to it, tears streaming down her face. But Gaara didn't cry. He just looked at Shino. Something wasn't quite right. _It's nothing. _He told himself, but didn't quite believe it.

Hanabi took Shino's pale hand and sobbed softly. His hand was almost white. Then Gaara heard something he thought he would never hear again. A small fragile voice said so quietly he thought he might not have actually heard it, "Hanabi?"

Hanabi turned around and said, "Yes Gaara?"

Gaara shook his head, a look of surprise on his face. "It wasn't me."

Hanabi's eyes grew as big as saucers. She whirled around to face Shino. Gaara knew there hadn't been something right about how pale he had been. It hadn't been pale enough. And as Gaara watched, Shino's eyes slowly opened to look at Hanabi's shocked face. "I love you…Hanabi."


End file.
